The 8 Millenium Items & the Egyptian Gods
by Revan46
Summary: Well this is a copy, sort of, of animestu's story. But instead of a Millenium Spear it's a ring, and I'm talking about a ring that you wear on your finger, not Bakura's but Bakura's Item will still be in here. First Chapter's kinda short, I'll try and m
1. The Beginning

Ok this is a partial copy of anime_stu's story "The Millenium Spear and Myself" but it's set in Battle City and it's a different Millenium Item. At first it will be in my own city but as usual the Millenium Item transports me to Battle City. Well enjoy, hopefully this will be as long as his. Oh and I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Konami.  
  
My friend and I were walking home to duel when I realized I should tell him about the weird shaped coin I found in my closet earlier that morning. "Hey Kai, you know the Millenium Items?" I asked him  
  
"Yeah, what about them?" Kai responded.  
  
"Well, this morning I found a weird coin with the Millenium symbol on it." I told him.  
  
"Huh, that's weird I found a golden ring that seems to be missing a piece on it." Kai replied.  
  
"Should we duel for each other's piece?" I asked him.  
  
"Let's." He replied again.  
  
Once we got back to my house we took out the duel mats and began our duel with each part of the Millenium Item on the table.  
  
"LET'S DUEL!" Kai and I said together.  
  
"I'll begin. I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500)" I said playing the card. "And I'll end my turn."  
  
"Okay, umm, I'll play one card in defense mode and end my turn." Kai said playing the card horizontally, face down.  
  
"Hmm.. Okay, I'll have my Dark Blade attack your face down monster." I said pointing at the two cards signaling an attack.  
  
Kai flipped the card over revealing it to be Mystical Elf. "Sorry, you lost 200 lifepoints." Kai said.  
  
Me: 7800 Kai: 8000  
  
"Fine, I draw and play Jinzo by sacrificing my Dark Blade. And now I'll have Jinzo attack Mystical Elf." I said playing Jinzo in place of my Dark Blade. "I end my turn."  
  
Kai threw Mystical Elf into the graveyard and started his turn. "I'll play one card face down and play another card in defense."  
  
"I'll play my Dark Elf and use it to attack your face down monster." I tapped the two cards to signal an attack. It was an Unfriendly Amazon. "Say buh-bye to your Amazon." Kai threw the card into his graveyard. "Now I'll attack you directly with Jinzo and then end my turn."  
  
Me: 7800 Kai: 5600  
  
Kai drew a card, "I play another card face down and send this out, my Zombyra the Dark and attack your Dark Elf with it." He said tapping the two cards. I threw my Dark Elf in my graveyard. "Now I end my turn."  
  
"My turn, and now that your Zombyra's attack is decreased to 1900 cause of its effect I'll play this," I said slapping down my card. "My Tribute to the Doomed to destroy Zombyra and then play La Jinn The Mystical Genie of the Lamp!" I said laying down another card. Kai put Zombyra in the graveyard. "I'll then have both of my monsters attack you directly and then end my turn."  
  
Me: 7800 Kai: 1400  
  
"Looks like I'm about to win Kai." I said bragging.  
  
"We'll see Sean." Kai replied. "It's my turn now." He drew and played, "Go Dark Hole!"  
  
"Crap." I replied. I put all of my monsters in the graveyard.  
  
"Now I'll play my own Dark Elf, attack you directly and then end my turn." Kai said playing his card.  
  
Me: 5800 Kai: 1400  
  
"My turn." I said drawing a card. "This is it Kai, your monster and life points are going bye-bye. Soul Exchange!" I said laying down the card. "And now I'll sacrifice your Dark Elf to bring my Summoned Skull to the field and have him attack you directly."  
  
Me: 5800 Kai: 0  
  
"Damn," Kai said. "Well you won Sean so here's the ring of the item." He gave me the ring and I took out my coin. I then placed the coin in blank area of the ring. As soon as I did a big flash of light appeared and then everything went black.  
  
What will happen to me? Well you probably know, I'll write the second chapter by Friday. Oh and yes all these cards are actually in my deck. And I have the Egyptian God Cards (2 sets actually) and once I get to Battle City they will be in my deck. But I'm going to pretend that I have the only set in our world. ;) 


	2. Beginning Battle City and Meeting the Ka...

Ok so I forgot to mention that Yu-Gi-Oh is property of Konami. Here's the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
"WHOOOAAAAAAA!!!!!" I said falling through a white tunnel. Then I saw black again.  
  
"Hey! Are you okay? Wake up!" A strange, yet familiar, voice called from a distance.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around, and above me was...Tea. "Is your name Tea by any chance?" I asked her.  
  
"Hey, how'd you know that, I don't even know you?!" Tea asked me.  
  
"Uhh, just a guess?" I replied. "So where am I?" Looking around again for Kai or anyone he recognized.  
  
"Where are you from?! We're in Domino City and the Battle City Tournament is about to begin." Tea explained.  
  
"WHA--!! Battle City! Your kidding me!" I said stunned. I looked around and finally realized my surroundings. "Well Tea, do you know where I can sign up?"  
  
"Uhh yeah there's a store over there," Tea said pointing to a building across us. "They're the ones giving out the duel disks. But I'm not sure they'll give you one, because their only for duelists who Kaiba knew of or at least those that live here in Domino or Japan."  
  
"Well we'll have to ask Kaiba, won't we?" I said with a grin.  
  
A few minutes later after finding KaibaCorp I asked the guard if I could see Kaiba about Battle City.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Kaiba's very busy already, he's preparing for the tournament. You can come back a bit later." The guard explained.  
  
"Ha, fat chance, I'm seeing him NOW." I said giving the guard a knock-out kick in the stomach as he tried to stop me. "That should put him to sleep for a while. Come on Tea."  
  
"O..K. Sorry!" She said calling back to the guard.  
  
I ran in sneaking past the guards with Tea close behind, until I finally reached Kaiba's office. "Ok this is it, time to join Battle City." I said and then pushed the doors open only to find the office empty.  
  
"He's not here. Oh, yeah, you never told me your name?!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, sorry, my name's Sean, nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.  
  
"Ok so what now Sean? Kaiba's not here and I'm not sure where else he could be." Tea asked me.  
  
"Kaiba's got a dueling arena underneath this building, he's probably dueling the computer to get ready for the tournament." I explained. "Let's go!" I then rushed out the door pulling Tea with me.  
  
"AHH not so quick Sean! I can't even catch my breath." Tea said from behind me.  
  
I stopped once we got to the elevators and pushed the 'down' button. We got inside once it reached our level. I pushed the 'basement' and the elevator began to go down. Once we reached the basement I ran through the hallway towards the dueling arena, pushed myself through the two guards guarding it and then into the control room only to see Obelisk crushing the computer...again.  
  
"Hey, who are you?!" Mokuba asked stunned.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, listen I need to talk to your brother about fighting in Battle City." I said explaining to Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba just came through the door to hear my words. "What's this about competing in Battle City? I don't even know of you so why should I let you duel?!" Kaiba said angrily.  
  
"Maybe these cards will change your mind." I said taking out my deck and taking my 3 Blue Eyes out.  
  
"H-How do you have the Blue Eyes White Dragon's?! Only I have them!" Seto said pulling out the cards from his own deck.  
  
"Let's just say I'm not from around here," I said, then muttering to the side. "Or this world."  
  
Kaiba's face then scrunched up as he was thinking. 'If I duel him and win I'll have four Blue-Eyes!' He then turned to me. "Alright I'll let you participate. By the time you get to a store selling our Duel Disks your name will be entered."  
  
"Thanks Kaiba. We gotta go." I said and then Tea and I walked out the door. We headed to the elevator and exited the building, noticing the guard I kicked was still unconscious. "Uh, I really need to control my temper."  
  
We continued walking to one of the stores and entered it. I walked up to the counter and asked for a Duel Disk, "Let me quickly check your stats young man. Ahh 5 stars the highest ranking and the Blue Eyes is your rarest card. Very interesting, I though Seto Kaiba had the only three, I guess I was wrong." The man handed me the Duel Disk and waved good-bye.  
  
Once we left the man turned away from the door and used a radio to talk to someone. "Master Marik, I have just encountered another duelist with a Blue Eyes in his deck and the highest ranking Kaiba gives out. Should I go after him?" He asked. A voice came out of the radio. "No, stay there I will let one of my other hunters duel him in the competition."  
  
Back to the street...  
  
"So this is a Duel Disk." I said after taking the disk out of its package and placing it on my arm. "And it fits my deck just like it should." I thought. "So Tea, has the competition begun already?"  
  
Tea looked around and then at the clock at town hall. "Yep, it's begun, see look at the fireworks." Tea said pointing up.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well Tea shall we go look for someone to duel?" I asked.  
  
"Actually Sean, I need to go find Yugi, he and I saw something yesterday and I need to talk to him about it." Tea explained, and then turned and ran away, waving back. "See ya Sean!"  
  
"Well I better get going." I thought. I ran off towards the centre square of the city.  
  
So who will be my first duel?? Oh and just so you know I have 3 Dark Magicians and 3 Blue Eyes for real. I'll be doing like anime_stu does as well. I'll describe a card that I either showed or used in a duel. Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK:3000 DEF:2500 This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale. The next chapter will be up ASAP. And this story will go from the start of Battle City to the end, INCLUDING Noah's virtual world. 


	3. Meeting Yami and Defeating Weevil

Yay I am on my third chapter!!! Longest amount of time I've ever put into a story!! Well you'll see some familiar faces in this chapter and I think I might start using the POV of people. Not always focus on me ;). Ok wish me luck.  
  
I continued walking around looking for a duel when I saw a small, green haired boy that I recognized. "Weevil! I challenge you to a duel!" I called running up to him.  
  
"Hee hee hee, (you know his laugh -_-) you're not even worthy enough, but at least I'll get a locator card." Weevil said grinning.  
  
"Let's Duel." We both said.  
  
Meanwhile near Grandpa Moto's shop...  
  
"What! Another Blue Eyes! I thought Kaiba had the only ones!" Joey said in protest to Tea's info.  
  
"Yeah, it's true and Kaiba's put him in the tournament." Tea explained. "Oh and Yugi, he seemed to have a ring with the Millenium symbol on it."  
  
"What, but there are only 7 millenium items." Yugi said in a gasp. "Tea are you sure you saw what you saw?"  
  
"Yep Yugi, I'm absolutely sure." Tea replied.  
  
"I believe I can answer your question Pharoah," said a voice out of nowhere.  
  
"Shadi..." Yugi replied.  
  
Shadi appeared through the floor and stared at everyone. "My Pharoah." He said bowing.  
  
Yugi immediately changed to Yami and looked at Shadi. "There is no need for that Shadi, I am your friend not your ruler."  
  
"Apologies Pharoah." Shadi said rising up. "Now about the ring Tea saw on the boy she met. It is the Millenium Ring, not the same as Bakura's, his is an actual ring and has many special powers."  
  
"Guys I think we should sit down." Joey said sitting down.  
  
Shadi transported them to Egypt and Joey fell on the floor. "Ow..." Joey said rubbing the part he fell on.  
  
"Now back in Ancient Times when you were the Pharoah, Yami, you had not only your friends Teana and Jono, yes Joey and Tea you had ancestors who were friends with Yami." Shadi explained to Joey, Tea and Yami. "Well, aside from them, there was one other who you trusted to safely hide the Millenium puzzle's pieces once you smashed it. This boy who Tea met, is the ancestor of that friend. And his Millenium Item however, was flung into another dimension, where your friend's ancestor resided, in order to protect it from the dark powers. If I am correct, we are just characters in a TV show from where he is from. His Millenium Item, the Millenium Ring, has the power to not only take people to the shadow realm like all the others, but if the Millenium Items are brought together along with the three Egyptian God Cards, the power is transferred to the ring and the owner will have the power to either save the world, or destroy it –"  
  
"Man, that's intense. The fate of the world in one ring." Joey said. "Hey that's like that Lord of the Rings story." (Sorry couldn't help myself.)  
  
"Now that you know this, there is one other thing to inform you of Yami. If the Millenium Items are brought together with the Gods, you and this friend will merge in order to decide the fate of the world. But, as with all the other Millenium Items there is one other power that it contains...the power of all the other Millenium Items. This is why you must keep the boy safe from evil in order to prevent the world from being destroyed. If I am correct, he is in the park dueling Weevil Underwood for his locator card. Go quick before anyone goes after him." Shadi told them as he brought them back to the Card Shop.  
  
"Thank-you for telling us this. Tea, Joey, let's go find this kid." Yami said turning to the other two.  
  
"Yu-I mean Yami, his name's Sean, I figured you should know that." Tea explained.  
  
They then quickly rushed out the door and headed to the Domino Park.  
  
Back to my duel...  
  
Weevil: 2000 Me: 4000  
  
"So Weevil, what were you saying about me being a waste of time?" I said cockily,  
  
"You'll pay for embarrassing me like this in front of my fans." Weevil said back.  
  
"What fans," I said showing him no one was left to watch. "It's my move and I play Tribute to the Doomed to get rid of your final monster. And now that your defenseless and without any traps or monsters on the field I attack with my Dark Magician to take you down. Dark Magician, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!" I called to my magician, who pointed his staff at Weevil and cast the spell. It hit Weevil in the stomach and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Uhh, *cough* you win, take my Insect Queen." Weevil said handing me the card.  
  
I took it and his locator card and put them in my deck holder. I then helped him up and took him to a nearby bench. "Well see ya later Weevil." I said getting up, walking away with my hand behind my head waving good- bye.  
  
"Wait, Sean!!" A familiar voice called.  
  
I turned around and looked to see Tea, Yami and Joey coming up the path to the centre of the park. "Oh hey Tea, and I presume this is Yami and Joey."  
  
"H-how did you know my na —"Yami said trailing off. "Oh right, we're TV characters in your dimension, I almost forgot. Shadi told us about you and where you were."  
  
"Well Yami, it's very nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. "I just beat Weevil so I'm headed to face my next duel. Yami, Joey you guys better get going, or there won't be any duelists left for you to battle." I said grinning and raced off not knowing what was in store for me.  
  
YAY!!! So I hope you liked it. Plz Review. I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day. 


	4. Battling Espa Roba and Rex Raptor

Ok onto the fourth chapter already. This is the first story that I've been able to keep going with. Hopefully it will keep going, I have a feeling that this story will contain 50 chapters similar to the first three (short chapters). Today's Espa Roba and maybe even Rex Raptor. Mako will be in the next chapter.  
  
I kept walking not hearing the calls from behind me. I started looking for another challenge and spotted a blue-haired kid up ahead with a Jinzo in play.  
  
"Ha, my psychic powers tell me that you are about to lose. Jinzo, attack!" The boy commanded. Jinzo then formed his shadow ball and fired at the opponent.  
  
"Hey Roba! Wanna duel?" I called to him.  
  
Espa turned around and looked at me. "You, fine, I'll show you how powerful my psychic powers are." He gloated.  
  
"Give it up Roba, I know your brothers are on that building over there spying for you." I said pointing to the building behind. "Now let's duel."  
  
We shuffled our decks and got ready to duel.  
  
"I play my Cyber Raider in attack mode. (1400/1000)" Roba said playing his fierce warrior.  
  
"Well then I play my Darkfire Soldier # 1 (1700/1150) and destroy your raider." I said as a soldier cloaked in fire appeared and charged up to the Cyber Raider and sliced it in half. "I end my turn."  
  
Me: 4000 Espa Roba: 3700  
  
"Fine, my turn and I'll play this card in defense mode, place one face down, and end my turn." The two cards showed up on the field.  
  
"Fine my turn, oh and I hope that's not a trap because I sacrifice my soldier to summon Jinzo!" I said laying the card down and depositing my soldier into the graveyard slot. The mechanical monster showed up, arms crossed. "Jinzo, use your special ability to get rid of the trap and then attack his face down monster!" Jinzo fired lasers from his eyes and the trap caught on fire. Then Jinzo fired the shadow ball at the face-down monster.  
  
"My turn and I play Reflect Bounder. His mirrors will reflect every attack back at you!" Roba explained. The orange mirror-bodied monster appeared. "And I end my turn!."  
  
"Shoot," I said. *Unless I draw a Trap Hole or Change of Heart, that Reflect Bounder will be on the field still, and I won't be able to attack him directly or even attack his monster. I have to trust in the heart of the cards.* I put my hand on my deck ready to draw a card. *Come on.* I drew a card and looked at it. *Yes!* "Say good-bye to Reflect Bounder Roba! I play Change of Heart!" The good and bad angel flew over and took possession of Roba's monster.  
  
"No!" Roba shouted.  
  
"Now I'll sacrifice both my monsters that I have to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!" I said playing my first Blue-Eyes. The bluish-white dragon appeared roaring. "Blue-Eyes, White LIGHTNING ATTACK!!!!" I shouted. The dragon opened his mouth and fired a lightning ball at Espa.  
  
Me: 4000 Espa Roba: 0  
  
"Espa you lose!" I called to him (ESPA ROBA IS A GUY!!).  
  
I then walked over to Roba and took his two locator cards and his Jinzo. I helped him up to his brothers and shook his hand. "Good job Espa, you're a good duelist; you're my longest duel yet. I wish you and your brothers a good day." I said walking away. "See-ya Roba brothers." I called waving good-bye.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
I continued walking towards the southeast corner of the city, "Hmm, if I can beat Rex Raptor I'll have all of my locator cards, but hopefully Joey, and Yug will be able to make it to the finals. However, I'm more worried about Joey seeing as how I've defeated two out of the three duelists that he would have dueled. Too bad I don't remember what happened after his duel with Weevil." I said to myself.  
  
I continued looking for Rex and finally found him finishing a duel.  
  
"Rex Raptor, I challenge you to a duel!" I yelled.  
  
"Ha, this'll be my final duel and I can then go to the finals." Rex said.  
  
We shuffled our decks and began.  
  
"I play my Lesser Dragon!(1000/1000(not sure about the stats.))" Rex said playing the card as a small dragon appeared. "And I also play two cards face down to end my turn."  
  
"Fine, my turn." I said drawing a card. "Go Kaiser Sea Horse, attack his Lesser Dragon!" The warrior appeared and then he threw his spear at the dragon. The dragon disappeared.  
  
Rex: 3200 Me: 4000  
  
"I end my turn Rex." I said.  
  
Rex drew a card and then, "I play another card face down and activate the magic card Change of Heart, now your monster is mine. Kaiser Sea Horse, attack!" My sea horse threw his staff at me; I fell to the ground because it hit me in the stomach.  
  
I then got up and grinned. "You were so absorbed in attacking you didn't see me play my trap card, Sevek's Blessing. I gain the exact amount of life points for each that I lost. And now my Sea Horse returns to me."  
  
"Oh crap, fine, I end my turn." Rex said head down.  
  
Rex: 3200 Me: 4000  
  
"Okay my turn now." I said drawing a card. "This is the break I needed, Rex, I'll sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse in order to bring another light monster out, come out my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! And I'll play Shining Abyss to go along with it. Now Shining Abyss, attack Rex directly!" I yelled.  
  
"Wrong I sacrifice my Thunder Dragon to summon two more Thunder Dragons to defend my life points." Rex said as two more dragons were summoned, and then one of them disappeared from by monsters light orb attack.  
  
"Well I then play Soul Exchange and use your dragon to summon my Summoned Skull! And now my Summoned Skull and Blue-Eyes ATTACK and end this duel!!!" I yelled. Summoned Skull caused lightning bolts to strike Rex and Blue- Eyes fired his lightning at Rex.  
  
Me: 4000 Rex: 0  
  
I walked over to Rex and shook his hand. "Good duel Rex, you're the longest duel yet for me." I got his two locator cards and his Serpent Knight Dragon and then he stopped me before I left.  
  
"Good luck in the finals Sean. I'll be rooting for you." I then walked off.  
  
As I walked on I kept thinking about how I was already going to the finals. *Hmm, I wonder how soon the finals will be taking place.* As I thought an announcement came on "The competitors have been eliminated to the final eight, please report to the final dueling area."  
  
I placed all of my locator cards on the monster and field zones and a map showed up. "Huh, that looks like a stadium; I think I remember seeing one to the north." I said to myself. I began walking towards where I thought was the stadium, but the only thing was I kept feeling like someone was watching me...  
  
So, great chapter, no? Here's the next card: Change of Heart Magic Select and control 1 opposing monster (regardless of position) on the field until the end of your turn. Well not sure when next chapter will be up. But plz REVIEW!!! 


	5. The Battle of Friends Part One

Alright onto the next chapter. What will happen this time, I wonder. Perhaps a little mind control? Wish me luck.  
  
I continued walking towards the stadium, when I heard some smashing from behind me. "Who's there?!" I called turning around.  
  
"Oh, just some friends," A man said walking out. "Young man, we're here to take you to our master Marik."  
  
"Ha, like you could catch me? Let's see how you can do against powers of the Shadow Realm." I said holding out my deck. *Hope my ring will work.* I thought. "Come forth Dark Magician," I pulled out my magician's card and held it out. The card glowed and the magician then stood in front of me and held his staff out towards the man. "Dark Magician, attack the rare hunter and send him to the shadow realm."  
  
The magician then cast a spell and made the man disappear.  
  
I then summoned back the magician and kept walking to the stadium.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Joey and Tea better be alright." Yugi said to Yami.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be alright, but we must stop Marik!" Yami replied to Yugi, furiously. "Kaiba how far are we away from the dock?" He turned to Kaiba.  
  
"Yugi, we are two more minutes away." Kaiba replied.  
  
"Yugi, we're almost there, I remember this is where I last left Tea." Mokuba said to Yami.  
  
"What about Sean? Do you think he'll be okay Yami?" Yugi asked privately.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, after all he has a Millenium Item too." Yami replied.  
  
Now back to where I am...  
  
I continued walking until I reached the pier and noticed someone standing on one of the docks, in fact two people. I started walking towards them, looking around just in case. When I recognized who the two were I stopped walking and ran up to them calling, "Joey! Tea! Over here!"  
  
"Ah, looks like our first guest has arrived." Joey said in a hollowed voice.  
  
"Wh-what? Wait a second; I know who you are, MARIK!" I said stunned. "Release Yugi's friends Marik or I will." Holding up my Millenium Ring.  
  
"Ahh, so you are a Millenium Item wielder. Well, we'll have to take that Item, won't we my servants." Marik said through Tea's mouth.  
  
"Yes Master Marik." Joey and Tea said in a trance.  
  
"Wrong Marik, you are not getting that Millenium Item, and I will be the one to stop you." A voice said behind me.  
  
Yami/Yugi's POV  
  
"Ahh, Pharaoh, just who I was hoping to see. I'm sure you remember your friends." Joey said.  
  
"Marik, release them at once!" I said furiously.  
  
"Slim chance that that is happening Pharaoh." Marik said through Tea's mouth. "We will duel for your friends. If you win I will release them, but if I win I get your puzzle and your power. I will battle through Joey."  
  
"Never, I will not put my friends on the line." I said to Marik.  
  
"You don't have a choice." Marik replied.  
  
"Fine, let's duel." I said back.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
